Robbie Drunk
by edmaster2
Summary: Robbie just caught his girlfriend cheating on him with someone when he was gonna propose to her. To handle this bad break up he goes to a bar to forget his troubles. He gets drunk, Tori comes to pick him out of the slums. He tells her four words, "I love you,Tori" and it gets hot in the pants. One shot unless you want more
1. Chapter 1

Tori watched as Robbie sob as he took another bottle of whiskey. After hiccuping for a bit he pulled out a black box and pulled out a small ruby ring. When he looked at the small ring his body began to shake with anger and he tried to smash it onto the table but in the end he failed. He sobbed a bit more and then put the ring in his pocket as he layed face down on the counter top.

The bartender gave him an uncomfortable look before he moved to another champagne.

Tori felt bad for Robbie. It was all over E tv last night how Cat Valentine was doing some adult stuff with Andre when Robbie came home to propose to her.

Now here he was at a local bar where tori herself just decided to go to get some cheap alcohol. Then she saw Robbie at the corner of the bar drinking heavily.

Out of all the gang Robbie was the only one who didn't really change over the past three years. Robbie no longer carried around rex and he no longer had glasses on but contacts. He was also a comedian with his own show called "The Shapiro's".

The others including Tori had some major changes. Beck died his hair blonde and no longer wore plaid shirts but just white Ts and leather jackets. He starred in three films two of them were comedy something that Beck didn't really do but now its the only movies he auditions for.

Jade hair was no longer black but midnight blue, plus she was a stay at home mom with a two-year old boy named Don Oliver.

Andre was a country singer and writer. he no longer had dreads but had short hair. Cat was no longer had red velvet hair and reverted back to brown also she no longer had that crazy child attitude that got her sent to the mental hospital almost all the time. But every once in a while if she's joking around with one of the talk show hostess she might tell a story about her brother but that barely happened anymore.

Tori became a pop singer but had extension highlights and was always wearing feathers in her hair. She also curved out a bit more which she was happy for.

She decided to go talk to Robbie.

"Robbie" she asked tentatively. Robbie looked at her with glazed eyes and he smiled a drunken smile.

"Hhelllo, TORI!" he said my name in a high pitch wine. Yep he was definitely drunk.

"um I think you had enough to drink"Tori said reaching out and taking the newest bottle of whiskey. with the fastest reflexes tori had ever seen Robbie snatched the bottle from tori and started to chug down the bottle and then slammed it to the floor. Everyone jumped and looked to where they were sitting.

He pulled out a wad of cash and slammed it on the counter shouting, "Round of drinks on me". Everyone cheered and returned to their drinking and conversation.

Robbie looked at tori and hugged her.

"can you please take me ?" he asked. she nodded her head and took him to his house.

Tori POV

the drive to his house went by in a blur.

I dragged Robbie up to his room and layed him in his bed. I was about to leave when I felt a pair of hands grab my waist. Next thing I knew I felt a pair of thin lips touching mine.

it was a good kiss it was sweet and passionate but it was clumsily. After about two minutes he pulled away with his half lidded eyes that were still glazed. He's not even sober the thought ran through my mind.

"I love you Tori" He said, "and I want you to be my first". I looked at him with horror or was it shock. Robbie was still a virgin, he liked me..no he loved me and wanted me to have his virginity. No I shake the thought out of my mind he's drunk. I tried to pull away but his grip tightened and pulled me in for another sweet kiss.

I tried to pull away but his tongue licked and begged my lips for entrance. Finally I gave up and let him enter. He was like a kid at a candy store touching every crevice,nook and surface he could get his taste buds on. He went through my mouth about five times before he pulled away to breath.

Before I could catch my breath he grabbed the hem of my blouse and ripped it over my head and tossed it to the side of the bed.

"Robbie" I shouted quickly covering my breast, but secretly i was enjoying Robbie's rashness. Robbie latched his mouth on my jugular and began to suck on it. I moaned. He licked it softly before sensuality biting it. I straddled his hips and began to grind slowly wanting more friction from him. He bit harder, I gasped louder dropping my hands from my breast.

His hands quickly grasped each cup and began to slide it down to my stomach. The cool air attacked my breast making my nipples harden. He pulled his mouth from my throat licking it as he moved his mouth to my right breast and sucked while his left hand played with my left.

God Damn Him.

The heat from his touches and kisses traveled to my core causing me to grind against his jeans harder. He pulled away from me his eyes still half lidded and from the small amount i could see in his eyes there wasn't a trace of lust in his eyes just admiration.

He lifted me by the waist and flipped me over so that I was on the bottom. I grabbed his zipper with my mouth and winked. He let out a gutteral moan. I pulled the zipper to the bottom and popped the button to his jeans. In one swift motion he pulled down his boxers and jeans at the same time giving me an eye full of seven-inch cock.

"I growled hungrily and grabbed it in my mouth. It was so warm and the tip was barely touching my throat. I fought the urge to spit it out. Instead I sucked it in closer. He groaned and began to grind into my face and grabbed a lock of my hair. It hurt but didn't really pay attention focusing all my concentration oh his head. I pulled his cock out till only the head was in my mouth. I licked his tip he shuddered and slammed his cock back in my mouth and began to thrust in and out. I didn't do anything and let him fuck my mouth.

Then I felt his cock twitch I grabbed his length with one hand and made him thrust slower. His body kept shuddering and twitching till he came in my throat. It was a combination of saltines and sweet and tasty better than candy.

He pulled out breathing heavily. He looked at me. I licked my lips. He leaned closer and kissed my lips. He grabbed my belt buckle and began to unbuckle it and unzipped my jeans. dragging my white panties with a teddy bear on it. I quickly kicked them off to the side of the bed.

He rubbed his finger along my opening, "Oooooh Robbie just f-fuck me" I groaned arching my back so I was pressing my cunt closer to my hand. He smiled at me.

He began to line himself with my entrance. I had to tell him so he would know how speciall this was to me.

"R-Robbie wait." I said.

He looked at me,"Hmmm".

"I'm a virgin too Robbie also I love you alot since the beginning of senior year" I said.

He laughed, "I told you Tori I love you. Hell I loved you since I first met you." then he went quiet, "But I didn't think you like me back".

We looked at each other for a while before we both laughed. "Hey your sober" I said.

he shrugged "Sex does that to a man...You ready?"he asked.

I nodded biting my lip.

He pushed his cock into my opening. he hurt alot. I screamed my head off. He stopped pushing his cock in me and held still. My opening opened and closed around his cock getting use to the size. After what felt like a couple of minutes I nodded for him to continue. He thrusted in slow at first and then began to pick up speed. The back of my head hitting the head board.

Seeing this robbie reajusted so that my head no longer hit the head board and continues to thrust into me faster taking hold of my nipple and sucking. before long my opening started to build. It felt like I was gonna explode but it was an explosion I couldn't wait for it.

"Im gonna cum" Robbie growled letting go of my nipple.

"I think I am too" I said. His cock twitch inside of me. I felt a nice hot stream enter me. I gasped out loud cause after he came I exploded releasing liquids from my body.

Jade had always what it felt like to have sex with Beck and how great it was now I had a first hand experience with sex but with someone I loved, Robbie.

"I love you, Tori Vega" he said pulling the covers over us.

"I love you too my Robbie Shapiro and don't you forget that" I said snuggling closer to him.

"I'll try not too" he said sleepily.

"You better not or theres gonna be alot of dead girls in the world" I threaten pushing my head closer to his shoulder.

THE END

* * *

Yo I realised theres really not alot of rori stories so I wrote this. I hoped you enjoyed it.

If you want me to continue with this story let me know by reviewing.

your friend

Edmaster2

lol


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh,Mr. Shapiro I didn't think yo move on so fast" said a heavily irish accent voice. I tossed and turned wondering who was talking and why there was a warm body next to me. Then everything came flashing back from what happened last night. My attempt to get drunk Tori taking me home. me telling Tori what I felt for her since tenth grade and us making love.

"Mrs. Byrne please be quiet vega is still asleep" I asked politely looking at the beautiful latina beside me. God she was hot even when she was asleep with no make up on.

Byrne nodded and was heading out the door but stopped and turned around, "This new girl looks cuter than the lat one" she smiled and walked out. She stopped and turned back around, "I hope she's not like the last one Mr. shapiro cause I don't think I can bare seeing you sad again" She said with a concerned motherly tone.

Thats why I liked her she use to have a son but he died when he was four and her husband died a few years later. In her interview she said her son sort of looked like me and we would have been the same age. So she always treated me like her own son.

"Thanks" I said as she closed the door. I got up quietly not wanting to leave her but knew he had to. He went to his bathroom and took a quick shower washing off all the dried sweat from last night. Those of you wondering why he didn't have a headache was simply beacause of his liver maade it harder for him to get drunk and also faster for him to get sober.

When he came out putting on some black jeans he realized that Tori was still asleep. Damn that girl can sleep for days if he let her. He would love to see if that was true but thought better of it. everyone would go crazy wondering what happened to their beloved popstar with seven hundred and forty nine thousand twitter followers and three thousand facebook friends. People would definitely wonder why she hadn't tweeted for a few days.

"Tor" He said gently shaken her lightly. She just push his hand away and wrapped her body tightly with the blankets and tried to cuddle into the space where Robbie was laying half an hour ago. When she felt that the space was empty she quickly shot up and looked around with panic in her eyes untill her eyes rested on Robbie standing near her with a slight concerned smle.

"You alright"he asked reaching over to her face to push a strand of hair from her face.

That little action caused tears to form how could she think that he would just leave her like that.

"Yeah I'm fine...just thought you left me she said hacking a small sob. when she said this it was as if she had kissed him and told him the kiss was poison.

"Why" he said trying to keep his voice from cracking.

She just shook her head, "everyone keeps saying after sex like we just had last night most of the time the man leaves and never comes back". She hacked another loud sob, "Thats what happened to Trina and now she's pregnant". Robbie was shocked, Trina Vega pregnant. Trina Vega was pregnant it would explain why he hadn't seen her for anymore of those perfume and make up commercials for 'la amor'.

"I'm sorry Tori I should have woken you up when I got up" He apologized crushing his hurt emotions and being empathetic.

"it's alright I should remember that your not like the other guys" she said smiling up at him. he smiled relieved that she was okay.

"hey you hungry my maid is probably cooking something downstairs you want something specific?" he asked her getting up waiting for her answer.

She sat there her finger on her chin thinking before brightening up and laughingly says, "Sushi!". we both laugh as she shakes her head, "remember how i would always try to get the gang to go to Nozu for almost all week". I nodded and remembered how quickly she changed her mind when the girls met Moose beck friend.

"But...seriously I would like just some pancakes with an omelette and three strips of sausage links and some buttered toast,.Pleeeaaasssseee" She said with a straight face. God, her and cat sure do like to eat alot remembering how she would always ask if mrs. Byrne if she make her a big meal. she would always apologize for asking her to make her a big meal. But mrs. Byrne would wave her off saying she didn't mind at all and she made her feel needed unlike robbie who would only ask for a PB and J or cereal.

she noticed his far away glance then started to blush like mad.

"I'm sorry I probably sound like a pig it's just that.."

"Its okay" Robbie interrupted, "you and Cat both have huge appetites its kind of scary how similar you guys can be." Tori looked like she wanted to say something but Robbie quickly darted out of the room.

Just as he was descending the stais the doorbell rung. He wondered who would be visiting him. Beck was at a Movie set in London Jade was with him. Cat and Robbie already talked saying it was best not to talk to each other for a while. And re hasn't called since college much less visited so it couldn't be him. It could be Sinjinn or berf. Sinjinn his agent and Berf Co Producer of the 'Shapiro Show". But he had told friends not to visit or call for a while unless it was the rapture.

"I got it!"yelled Robbie reaching for the door, "oh and Mrs. Byrne Tori wants a stack of pancakes with an omelette and three strips of sausage links and some buttered toast".

Her answer to him was a yell, "A girl with a real appetite". Robbie just rolled his eyes and opened the door to see a red headed girl in front of him.

It was Cat Valentine.

"C-Cat?" he muttered. barely looking up she nodded.

"wh-wh-what you doing here" he stammered. She looked up at him with tears brimming her eyes. She was upset about something. Robbie looked at her conused his cheek doing a twitch which was unnoticeable by Cat. She looked like she wanted to jump in his arms and cry but also she wanted to turn around and walked back to her car.

"I-I wanted to truly apologize for what I did and I-I know you probably hate me but I want you to know that you will always be my first love and no matter how old I get or if i get alzheimer i will always love you but I'm also interested in Andre more than friends which I guess you figured already but you know..."rambled Cat like a machine gun.


	3. chapter 3

Tori fidgeted in the soft leather seat "Why am I so nervous?" there's nothing special about today.

"Don't lie"said my inner voice this is your first date as an official couple and in public too.". And why the hell did Robbie want to go out at a four star fancy restaurant. She wouldn't have mind a simple go to the movies or going to the pizza no he wanted it to be special.

"hey beautiful fancy meeting you here" said a voice from behind her. It wasn't Robbie's voice. when she looked behind her she was shocked to see not only Beck but Jade too holding hands.

"why did you complement her but not me?" asked jade, "am I not good looking enough". Beck gave his girlfriend an irritated look like this wasn't the first time they had this talk.

"I told you, you looked pretty" said Beck tired.

"Pretty is what you say to little girls what i look like a little girl" Jade demanded with now both hands on her hips and looked furious. Beck sighed then a thought popped in his head and leaned across to her ear and began to whisper something. Jade's angry face was replaced by a blush.

"you promise?" she asked in a little voice that had something in it that Tori couldn't quite place. Lust?

Beck gave her that one of a kind Beck smile that teen girls screamed and faint from seeing, "I promise". Jade took a step back and straighten her supposed wrinkled black strapless dress.

"what you doing here all alone Vega" asked Jade.

Tori's throat tightened then she let out a loud breath, "I'm on a date" she answered. She swore that all the breath in the whole restaurant was caught. Virgin Vega on a real date. Because truth be told Tori had never had a boyfriend or a real one at that. She could hear the gossip does Tori actually have a boyfriend or is it just one of those one time dates. A few of the waiters walk off pulling out their phones probably calling their friends or the paparazzi to tell them of the latest juiceist gossip.

"Oh who is it?" asked Beck kindly.

"Waiter I want to sit with this woman" Jade grabbed a nearby waiter before he could run off and call someone. He nodded at Jades request and on the double went off to get some more chairs. All the waiters at any restaurant or fast food allways did what jade asked and on the double. Especially after that little article of how she made a young teen waitress have an emotional breakdown when Jade found in her pasta shrimp with tails still on it.

"well whose this lucky guy that swept you off your feet is he ugly is he someone I hate?" asked Jade rapidly. Beck gave her look like he would break that promise or something like that.

"Jade,remember" he said in a threatening way. Jade huffed and took her seat as the waiter came back with two seats.

"So is it ssomeone we know" asked Jade again.

"Yes jade you do know me" said a voice off to our right.

Robbie's POV

"Stop being a wuss" said my inner voice. but what if I mess up or do something embarrassing or stupid. "Hey you are dating her now right" Yeah. "Well she already knows your stupid and a mess up". Hey thats not nbice but what would other people say what if they think I'm no good for Tori or they think shes only doing thi charity case or I'm just someone who jumps from woman to woman. "Simple you ignore them and flick them off saying Its my life and fuck you you wanna be jack offs". Heh I wish. "You really are hopeless just go in there and have fun".

The voice of Rex disappeared. He was right who gives a fuck about what they have to say my life right.

I walked in and found Jade and Beck sitting with Tori.

"So is it someone we know" asked Jade.

"Yes jade you do know me" I said casually walking from the right of them, "actually we went to high school together". Jade turned around and smiled.

"at least you didn't commit suicide" jade said cassually beck elbowed her in the ribs.

"What she means is that we're glad your moving on and dating again and not just that your dating Virgin Vega" said Beck. I almost told him she was no longer a virgin but knew better to say such things when people were taking videos and pictures.

"Ye of little faith" i qouted and gave Tori a tight hug that hopefully conveyed all of my emotions and love. She returned the hug. I sat down next to her.

"Well I'm hungry" said Jade grabbing a menu as soon as those words left from her mouth about a half dozen waiters appeared next to her.

"Not now shoo, go on" growled jade waving them off they left as soon as they came.

Two hours later

"Then I told John levene if he doesn't get his butt on set and I left it at that for him to figure it out on his own and let his imagination get to him" huffed beck.

"God Jade your evil ways have affected Beck" Tori pretended to be aghast. We all laughed.

"So hows Don" I asked. Jade's smile brightened and Beck's chest seemed to swell.

"He's gonna be the first three year old in kindergarten" Said Beck, "they say he has the IQ of a fourth grader so we already know he's gonna excel in his academic studies".

"He loves to draw too anything that he can get his hands on he'll draw something I think he'll be the next Picasso" said jade.

"geez now I wish I had a kid like Don" I joked but when I turned to look at Tori she had a worried look.

Tori's POV

I took out the pregnancy test out of my purse once I was safely in the restroom. It was positive.

How the hell was I gonna tell Robbie that I was pregnant.


End file.
